Nighttime Terror
by ProtectorOfLight
Summary: Vegeta is awoken by yet another nightmare. Just when he thinks that he is alone and lets his guard down, he is joined by another.


_An all too familiar scream pierced the air as Vegeta ran as fast as he could towards its source. The corridor appeared to go on forever until it finally emerged into the throne room. It was exactly as he remembered from his early childhood except for one major difference. Where his father's throne once sat was now a pile of rubble. Beside the pile of rubble was a newly constructed throne and upon it sat the one that was responsible for the suffering of him and his people._

_The tyrant's lip twitched into a devilish smirk at the sight of the tiny prince. "How fortunate that you grace us with your presence, monkey. You're just in time for tonight's entertainment."_

_Vegeta's eyebrows knit together in confusion at Frieza's words. His pride prevented him from dignifying the tyrant with a response. He hadn't been expecting to come across Frieza here. His focus was on finding out where the scream came from. The flurry of emotions that bombarded him clouded his head. Through his panic it never crossed his mind to search for her ki but he didn't need to. As he followed Frieza's gaze he had his answer. There she was, Bulma, lying in a heap on the floor with both her hands and feet bound. The sight of his mate at the mercy of his enemy caused Vegeta's world to come crashing down. Somehow throughout the years, she had become his foundation. Everything that he had become was because of her. She believed in him when no one did. She gave him a chance when he didn't deserve one. He may have been strong, but she rooted him to the person that he had become. A life without her was unimaginable and it was one that he had no intention of living. _

_Frieza easily picked up the love and sorrow in Vegeta's eyes as he stared at his mate. "My, my, my. Has the monkey grown soft?" The silence that met the tyrant's question was all the confirmation that he needed. Frieza cackled as he approached the target of the Prince's desires. Roughly he gripped Bulma's chin and jerked her head up so that he could get a good glance at her. "She's quite a looker, Prince. Now, you get rid of this little weakness or I'll let Zarbon have the pleasure." _

_Frieza's words struck him worse than any physical blow ever had. No. No. Anything. Anyone but her. After all he went through, after sacrificing his own life against Majin Buu to protect her and their son, he wouldn't allow this to happen. He couldn't. He would give his life time and time again if it would save hers but what option did he have. There was no other way. He was outnumbered greatly and he knew that there wasn't enough time to get to her before Zarbon or Frieza himself would kill her. They were out of options and they both knew it. The emotions warred inside of him as he met his mate's eyes. The love and forgiveness that stared back at him made his heart tear into two. The look on her face was one that he would never forget. She was begging him to be the one to end it, to take away her pain. _

"_You've got 5 seconds, my Prince." Frieza's voice called out mockingly._

_His arm was shaking as he raised it towards her and took aim. A single tear managed to escape as he looked at his mate for the last time._

_Oh how he would miss her._

"_**5…"**__ Her ingenious inventions that had intrigued him to stay_

"_**4…"**__ Her fiery temper that captured his heart_

"_**3..."**__ Her cerulean eyes that could see directly into his soul_

"_**2…"**__ The life that they now shared with their son and daughter_

"_**1..."**__ The future that was about to vanish from in front of his very eyes_

"Forgive me_." He whispers as he fires, ending the life of the woman who gave him another chance at life._

Bolting straight up in bed with tears in his eyes, Vegeta frantically looked around while gasping for breath. The familiar heartbeat of his mate asleep beside him brought him back to reality. The nightmares visited him more frequently as of late. It always seemed to be that same one, over and over again but that didn't make it any easier to bear. Closing his eyes, he focused on Bulma's steady breathing to try and match his own but it didn't help. Seeing her lying beside him only reminded him of the horrors that took place in his nightmare. Vegeta felt himself slipping and he rose to his feet swiftly and left the room without looking back. As soon as he reached the hallway, what little strength he had left was zapped away. Leaning back against the wall for support, his legs gave out and he sank to the ground.

Even though it was just a nightmare, it shook him as badly as if it were real. No matter how many times he told himself that Frieza was dead and unable to harm him or his family, he still haunted him. He blamed the tyrant for making him into the monster that he was and still believed to be, even to this day. All of those years living in constant fear and agony were impossible to forget and it would always be there at the back of his mind, lurking. He was grateful that he hadn't woken up Bulma this time. Whenever she noticed that he had one of his nightmares, she would try and comfort him. Sometimes she would simply embrace him without saying a word but after tonight's nightmare, he wouldn't have been able to handle it. He wouldn't have been able to look her in the eye. He was ashamed. What he had done had been cowardly. He had accepted their fate and didn't fight back. There was no pride in what he had done, even if it was just a nightmare.

It had been many years since he had landed on the Earth and watched the demise of Frieza but it was still impossible for him to get a full night of rest. The horrors of what he had done and what he faced in his past always troubled him. Whenever he thought that he finally was in a deep slumber, a nightmare would strike and leave him breathless. Just like all of the other times, the pain and regret consumed him. He was unaware of another's presence until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

A tired and sleepy Bra stumbled down the hallway as she headed towards the kitchen. Her earlier shopping spree had lasted longer than she intended and she had gotten back after dinner. The best part about a household filled with Saiyans was that there was always food prepared and ready to eat at all times. Bra began to drool at the thoughts of her grandmother's cooking until she heard a sob. All thoughts of food vanished from her mind when she noticed her father sitting on the ground in the hallway. What was he doing in the hallway? Whenever her mom kicked him out of bed he usually slept on the couch or went to the gravity room and trained all night. Something didn't seem right. His posture confused and worried her. The arrogant proud prince was nowhere to be seen. He was hunched over with his face in his hands and his shoulders were drooped in defeat. She knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Dad?" Lifting his head up, Vegeta looked at his teenage daughter kneeling next to him. Never in her life had Bra ever saw her father like this. The fire and pride that once shined in his charcoal eyes was replaced with ones filled with despair.

Vegeta never thought that anyone be up at this late hour, let alone see him. His eyes remained locked on hers for a moment until he turned his head and looked away. It was absolutely humiliating. _The Prince of all Saiyans, defeated by a mere nightmare_. How could he protect his family if he was undone by his own thoughts?

Without a word, Bra wrapped her arms around her father's neck. She had been expecting him to get angry with her or pull away, but neither happened. He hesitantly placed his arms around her and buried his head on her shoulder. The shock struck Bra and she knew that something was truly worrying her father. Not a word was uttered between the two of them as Vegeta took comfort in her embrace. She knew that her father wasn't one to discuss what he was feeling and that asking would only cause him to bolt away.

As Vegeta clung to his daughter, his breathing began to slow and his heartbeat calmed back to normal. After awhile, he let out a deep breath and unwrapped his arms from her. Vegeta placed a single kiss on his daughter's forehead and stood. Without looking back at his daughter, he turned and headed towards the gravity chamber. Bra sat on the floor still in shock from her father's display of affection. She watched him walk away and smiled when she saw that his head was held high and the strength in his step.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. If not, then feel free to let me know why. I'm always open to suggestions or ideas.


End file.
